Archagen
Main Page Archagen The problem with walking around Archagen is that you’re basically confronted by a new soul-enriching, breath-taking, life-affirming natural sight every serendipitous moment. It’s extremely exhausting.” - Archagenic Noble, Hector Everardus Massey Archagen'' to the south-east is an island, with an extremely luscious environment, a prized-possession and retreat for the nobility, the island is particularly known for its exotic cuisine, breath-taking scenery, party-lifestyle and colorful festivals The capital is located South, Glimmerhaven. The Island is home to two more major cities, Baccabarrow and Spindleham. Industry and Trade Most of the industry prevalent within this sector, derives from the booming Tourism and Housing Industry. Much of Archagen is desired by the nobility, with beautiful beaches, and more. The country is known for having its rich biodiversity as its main tourist attraction. Its beaches, heritage towns and monuments, mountains, rainforests, islands and diving spots are among the country's most popular tourist destinations. The country's rich historical and cultural heritage, including its festivals and indigenous traditions, are also one of the attractions of Archagen. The Housing Market is prevalent within the Island of Archagen, due to the high demand, of Archagen prices of housing have increased, and have catered to the nobility of Archagen and Ebonburgh. Much to the central core of the Island is also laid with exotic spices, which sets up a prevalent spice industry that is commonly cultivated through a form of merchantilism. In exchange for these spices, and exports, Ebonburgh will provide staple rights and other benefits, Another benefit is the regular subsidies provided to the spice-traders, and farmers. Fierce control of the island, was monitored by the ''Ebonburgh government, largely defined with a baron as a puppet of the Autarch. One such example of such control was the Navigation Acts, they were a complex set of Ebongardian laws established within G-560, on the Month of Festivals, regulating Archagen and later imperial shipping and trade to foster economic and naval power. They governed ownership and crew nationality of vessels trading to Ebonburgh and her dominions and the acceptability of routes and commodities. Culture Being the paradise that it is, Archagen is particularly well known for it's cuisine, decorated with spices and lavish foods. One known dish, which can be found and consumed throughout Archagen, particuarly around parties is Roasted Pig. The Islands is also known for growing these specific spices. Mace, Nutmeg, Cloves and Pepper. It is also known to have the most expensive wineries within the countries, grown from fertile Archagen soil. The nation is perhaps even more noteworthy for its traditional festivals, passed down and taught to Archagen children early in life. One such festival is after the harvest, within the Month of Harvest, is the Celebration of Fertility, after thanking the harvest, the people would celebrate on the streets, and its floral industry as its representatives parade in full regalia in thanksgiving for the blessings granted on the Island. A celebration that interfaces the three aspects: tribal; industrial and; arts and entertainment. The festivities are highlighted with floral floats, street-dancing competitions and exhibits that showcases the island's tourism products and services. Celebrated by the people.